Service de Sécurité Incendie de Joliette
History Date of creation : 1862 Area served SSI Joliette also provides protection for Notre-Dame-des-Prairies. Apparatus roster 'Caserne 50' - 733, rue Richard, Joliette Built in 1964 :Unité 251 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Carl Thibault rescue-pumper (1500/825/15A/15B) (SN#2645) :Unité 252 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/15A/15B) (SN#2067) :Unité 451 - 2011 Pierce Impel quint (1250/320/12A/12B/75' rearmount) (SN#24012) :Unité 452 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Carl Thibault tower (1750/300/30F/100' rearmount) :Unité 555 - 2005 Ford F-250 Super Duty service vehicle :Unité 651 - 2014 BRIG HD410 rescue boat :Unité 850-27 - 2005 Freightliner FL80 / Girard & Coulombe tanker (500/2800) (also use by public works department) :Unité 951 - 2011 Dodge Journey AWD chief vehicle :Unité 952 - 2006 Jeep Liberty 4x4 operational chief vehicle :Unité 953 - 2012 Dodge Grand Caravan service vehicle :Unité 1054 - 1997 International 4700 T444E Lo-Profile / Lafleur heavy rescue/command : LoadRite trailer for rescue boat : Polar ice boat rescue : 1935 GMC T-18 (parade and exhibition) (was a ladders transporter tiller) Caserne_Joliette.JPG|Caserne de Joliette Unité251_Joliette2.jpg|Unité 251 - 2013 Spartan Metrostar 252_Jol.jpg|Unité 252 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 Unité451_PierceImpel.jpg|Unité 451 - 2011 Pierce Impel quint unité555_FordF250_Joliette.jpg|'Unité 555' - 2005 Ford F-250 850_Jol.jpg|Unité 850-27 - 2005 Freightliner FL80 Joliette_951.jpg|Unité 951 - 2014 Dodge Journey 952_Jol.jpg|Unité 952 - 2006 Jeep Liberty DodgeCaravan_Joliette.jpg|Unité 953 - 2013 Dodge Grand Caravan 1054_Jol2.jpg|Unité 1054 - 1997 International 4700 T444E Unité451-251_Joliette.jpg|Unités 451 - 251 Future plan Within 2 or 3 years, the PC (1054) will be replaced and within 3 or 4 years a new pumper will be purchased to replace the 252. Both trucks will be on custom chassis. Retired apparatus :2014 Dodge Avenger :2004 Chevrolet Impala chief vehicle :1996 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1643) (2014 refurbished by Héloc, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Ulric) :1989 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500/50' boom) :1988 Duplex Defender D450 / Thibault / 2004 Carl Thibault refurb Skypod platform (-/-/100' rearmount) :1974 Ford C900 / Pierreville / ? refurb pumper (1050/750/100F) :197? Ford C700 tanker (-/2500) (sold to Généreux Construction) :1964 Chevrolet Panel 30 rescue :1963-64 Chrysler 300 service vehicle :1961 Ford C700 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1958 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100') :195? Chevrolet Bel Air :1946 International K6 / Pierre Thibault pumper (540/100) :1946 International K6 / Pierre Thibault pumper (540/100) :1920-1930? pumper (sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Donat) :191? ladders transporter tiller (pulled by 2-3 horses) (remount on 1935 GMC T-18) :191? hoses transporter trailer (pulled by 2 horses) :1914 Ford Model T / hoses transporter/pressured water tank :1876 Waterous steam pumper (300/-) (acquired from Chatham, Ontario) :1859 Armstrong manual pump (ex-Village de L'Industrie) :manual pump : Joliette_DodgeAvenger.jpg|2014 Dodge Avenger IMG_0880.JPG|2004 Chevrolet Impala - © 2011 Pierre Brabant 253 Joliette.jpg|1996 International 4900 JolietteQC006 GD.jpg|1996 International 4900 - © 1998 Gerry Donnelly JolietteQC004_GD.jpg|1989 Ford C8000 - © 1998 Gerry Donnelly Joliette_Duplex1988.jpg|1988 Duplex Defender D450 JolietteFDQC001_GD.jpg|1935 GMC (with the 1974 Ford C900 behind) © 1998 Gerry Donnelly Joliette_stationpompe_1964.jpg|1964 : Trucks leaving the old fire station for the new station. 1961 Ford C700 - 1958 Thibault AWIT - 40's International K6 1925 MdelT.jpg|1914 Ford Model T article_large.jpg|ladders transporter Joliette_caserne 1926.jpg|Station des pompes 1926 - ladders transporter tiller (left) - steam pumper (center) - hoses transporter (right) Joliette_pompe_vapeur_small.jpg|1976 Waterous steam pumper (source: Société d'Histoire de Joliette) Joliette pompe vapeur small2.jpg|Waterous steam pumper (2) (source: Société d'Histoire de Joliette) Station map External links Service de Sécurité Incendie Joliette Videos Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette Joliette